Aether - Protogenos of Light/Air
AETHER the Light and Upper Air AETHER the Protogenoi of the bright, glowing upper air or heaven - the substance of light. Below him lay the solid dome of the sky-god, Ouranos, and below that the transparent mists of earth-bound air. born near the very beginning of creations, he is counted among the Protogenoi making him slightly younger then Gaia and much older than Ouranos. Being along with Hemera the first two deities to be born after the children of Khaos. Also the oldest and most powerful sky father. In the evening his mother Nyx drew her veil of darkness between them to bring night to man. In the morn his sister-wife Hemera dispersed these mists, revealing the shining blue aither of day. Aither was one of the three "airs" . The middle air was Khaos, a colourless mist which enveloped the mortal world the last reminisce of Khaos in the realm. The lower air was Erebos, the mists of darkness, which enveloped the dark places beneath the earth and the realm of the dead. The third was the upper air of aither, the mist of light, home of the gods of heaven. It enveloped the mountain peaks, clouds, stars, sun and moon. The stars themselves were said to be formed from the concentrated fires of aither. Reign Aether the personification of the upper air, or the air of the gods. He's also the personification of the bright light that shone from his sister, Hemera, goddess of daylight. They ruled the cosmos for eons after their parents Nyx & Erebous but then later gave over the mantel to there Aunt Gaea. Power & Abilities Elyon is the Light/Heart of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. Power she is unaware of until she subconsciously draws upon it to save Cedric from the Guardians in the TV Show. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Elyon possesses: *'Photokinesis: '''the ability to control and manipulate forms of light *'Chronokinesis: 'the ability to manipulate and warp time *Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. *Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. * As the 1st of all sky father and lord of light, he is undoubtedly the most powerful of all Sky Lords and as the personification of the heavens, he is the true king of Olympus and all other heavenly pocket dimensions, thought he has long since abounded the claim. Due to him being a former ruler of the cosmos he can also tap into the strength of might and as such his powers are now tied to it. Giving who ever ruler the cosmos authority in your realm or dominion. He predates the Primordials and along with his wife Hemera are some of the strongest beings in existence outside of chaos realm. during the daytime, Aether's bright body shone all over halfs the world Before there was a sun But at night, Nyx came out of her home in Tartarus from the other half and drew Erebos over Aether to cover him up. Erebos would make it night time and Aether would be back on the opposite side shining his light After Nyx went back to her home, Hemera would emerge and scatter Erebos to let Aether show and let it be day again. Capabilities Aether can create, shape and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique "''Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. There have been many claimsmmade by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. Despite its title as "Life-Force", Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists don't even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings, and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users considered "gods". With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces because the text refers to common forms. The second level means cosmic forces as they are referring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal men and only available to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Aether. Needless to say, users of this power will be extremely powerful, and essentially invincible. As the very 1st SkyFather holds all powers and abilities of one to the highest possible level including Application * Aether Generation * Cosmological Force Manipulation: Users will be able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as Aether created and binds them all together ** Astral Manipulation: Being ethereal in form, users will be able to command spiritual forces. ** Celestial Manipulation: Gain great power over the cosmos with heavenly influence and divine power in the universe. ** Cosmic Manipulation: Gain a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. ** Elemental Energy Manipulation: Use ethereal power to control the seven main elemental forces and the many sub-elements that it created. ** Energy Manipulation: Manipulate the many forms of pure energy to an extreme level. * Magic: can focus the fifth element into all forms of the "Arcane Craft". ** Animancy: Magically control the forces of life. ** Alchemy: Gain mastery over the art of transmutation, and chemicals. ** Astrology: Master the art of interpreting the ethereal bonds in celestial bodies. ** Creation: Conjure nearly anything from nothing. ** Destruction: Control forces of destruction that surround the universe. ** Divination: Gain information via supernatural means. ** Healing: Repair high amounts of damage sustained by the human body. ** Mysticism: Mystically interpret the ethereal bonds of the spiritual bones. ** Necromancy: Magically control the forces of death. ** Reality Warping: Influence the forces of reality via mental, or verbal commands. ** Subjective Reality: Control the boundary between fantasy/reality to make realistic Illusions. ** Telekinesis: Psionically manipulate structures at the molecular level. ** Transmogrification: Transform living and nonliving things into different forms. Children of Aether the children of Aether and Day were warmth and heat, fire, personfications of growth and fertility while the children of Aether and Earth were "Grief, Deceit, Wrath, Lamentation, Falsehood, Oath, Vengeance, Intemperance, Altercation, Forgetfulness, Sloth, Fear, Pride, Incest, Combat, Ocean, Themis, Tartarus, Pontus Appearance in his true form matches the size of his father Ereburos them both being well over 1000 ft